Dusze w niewoli/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dusze w niewoli SIELSKI UWOLNIONY Ze wszystkich dochodów niestałych, jakiemi rozporządza warszawskie towarzystwo dobroczynności, największe zawsze płynęły z loteryj fantowych, które też w życiu naszego miasta niepospolitą odegrały rolę. Ubogich mamy takie mnóstwo, że dla utrzymania ich, ofiary czystego miłosierdzia wydołać już nie mogą. Ciągłe kwesty po domach i deklamacyjne odezwy w pismach robią wprawdzie swoje, ale to nie wystarcza. Należało więc dla wydobycia pieniędzy obmysleć jakiś energiczniejszy środek, i wyeksploatowawszy litość, poruszyć inne jeszcze uczucia, których tyle posiada serce ludzkie. Wszelkie społeczeństwo składa się, jak wiadomo, ze „śmietanki" i „serwatki." Otóż dla reprezentantów jednej i drugiej kategorji loterje fantowe stały się doskonałą przynętą. Ludzie zamożni, w naszym kraju przynajmniej, skazani są na przymusowe próżniactwo. Kierować nawą ludzkości nie mogą, drobniejszemi zajęciami pogardzają, muszą więc z konieczności ziewać lub wyczekiwać jednej z tych rzadkich chwil, która bez wielkiego zachodu i szkodliwego zużycia sił umysłowych stawia ich odrazu na świeczniku. Loterja jest właśnie jedną z takich chwil. Dla wsławienia się przy tej sposobności, nie trzeba ani wielkich cnót obywatelskich, ani żelaznej pracy, ani fachowego ukształcenia. Dość ofiarować jakiś fant, sprzedawać bilety, lub krszelcić kołem, w które wsypano losy, aby zostać drukowanym, podziwianym, oglądanym — słowem: budzić zazdrość w gawiedzi. A jakąż doskonałą wędką była loterja dla warszawskiego ludku!... Jedni, należący do kategorji osób „źle ubranych," szli jak na dziwowisko do ogrodu, który w ciągu trzystu sześćdziesięciu zwykłych dni był dla nich hermetycznie zamknięty, z wyjątkiem chyba wieczorów lub ulewnego deszczu. Drudzy, miłośnicy wrażeń, którym nie wystarcza ani światło miejskich latarń, ani melodje katarynek, biegli do ogrodu, aby skąpać plebejuszowskie dusze w chaosie muzycznym, wytwarzanym przez kilka orkiestr, tudzież w potokach światła kolorowych latarń i ogni sztucznych. Inni spodziewali się znaleźć hałas i ciżbę, i pragnęli skorzystać z możności wydeptywania trawników, tudzież potrącania bliźnich. Lubownicy świeżych kwiatów cieszyli się nadzieją, że wśród natłoku uda im się uszczknąć jakąś gałązkę bzu, pączek róży, albo tulipan... Złodzieje kieszonkowi znowu przypuszczali bardzo rozsądnie, że nietylko przepatrzeć będą mogli większą ilość portmonetek niż zwykle, ale że nadto skromnym datkiem dla cierpiącej ludzkości potrafią zmazać jakąś cząstkę swoich powszednich grzechów. Każdy zresztą szedł tutaj z więcej lub mniej wyraźnie manifestującą się nadzieją, że za swoje czterdzieści groszy, przy opiece losu, wygra fant, wartujący przynajmniej paręset rubli. Dla takiej sumy warto nietylko zapłacić wejście i kupić parę biletów, ale jeszcze i zadłużyć się na kilka złotych, byle Pan Bóg zesłał dość naiwnego wierzyciela! Do tego ogromnego tłumu dodajmy garść emerytów, którzy muszą wypić sakramentalną porcją wody — garść nie mających środków do objechania Łazienek we własnym powozie elegantów i elegantek, które skutkiem tego muszą codzień przejść główną aleją ogrodu, a wreszcie — garść lowelasów, którzy nawet z grobów powstać gotowi dla zajrzenia w oczy paru tysiącom ładnych kobiet, — a będziemy mieli pojęcie o natłoku, ruchu i dochodach, wytwarzanych przez loterje fantowe, których podobno nic już nie zdoła zastąpić. Tegoroczna zabawa nie różniła się niczem od innych jej podobnych. Naprzód municypalność wezwała przez pisma poświęcających się dla ogólnego dobra obywateli — na sesją do magistratu. Następnie też same pisma ogłosiły nazwiska cenniejszych fantów i szlachetnych ofiarodawców. Później, znowu te same pisma zawiadomiły niecierpliwą publiczność, że w dniu dzisiejszym pewna liczba sierot z ochronek różnych wyznań zajęła się zwijaniem biletów i rzucaniem ich do kół, które wobec takich a takich świadków starannie zapieczętowano. Później sprostowano drukarskie pomyłki w nazwiskach i tytułach osób, które raczyły przyjąć obowiązek sprzedawania biletów i gospodarowania w namiotach. Wkońcu — zapowiedziano loterją na sobotę — „jeżeli niebo nie zechce przeszkodzić zabawie przez spuszczenie potoków deszczu." Deszcz nigdy nie zawodził loterji, więc spadł w sobotę, dając dziennikom powód do pisania artykułów o zdumiewającym związku, jaki istnieje między loterją i niepogodą, i o odłożeniu zabawy na czwartek. Ponieważ zaś i we czwartek deszcz padał, loterją przeto odbyć się nie mogła i rzeczywiście odbyła się dopiero w następną sobotę. Od rana ogród uległ tak szczelnemu zaniknięciu, jak forteca w czasie oblężenia, naturalnie — dla tych śmiertelników, którzy nie mieli szczęścia należeć do grona gospodarzy. Tłumy osób stały pod bramami. Jedni prosili, aby ich puszczono tylko „na kufelek wody" — drudzy przysięgali, że biegnąc do umierających krewnych, wybrali najkrótszą drogę przez ogród, i że odźwierni wiele mieć będą kłopotu, jeżeli ich nie przepuszczą. Gromada gapiów ciekawie zaglądała przez kraty, pragnąc zobaczyć, jak też w dzień wyglądają fajerwerki. Nareszcie około drugiej zebrały się orkiestry, a po ich wejściu otworzono bramy dla „szerszej publiczności," która niebawem poczęła się tłoczyć do ogrodu, jak pielgrzymi do cudownego miejsca. Muzyka zagrała, puszczono fontanny, a członkowie, przeznaczeni do obracania kół loteryjnych, poczęli spełniać swoje filantropijne posłannictwo. Nad wieczorem w przybytku zabawy zrobiło się ciasno. Wszystkie ławki były zajęte przez ludzi, których fizjognomje okazywały, że gotowi są w obronie swoich miejsc położyć życie. Około głównego wodotrysku i namiotów z fantami uformowały się zatory. Wszystkie aleje wypełniły ruchome tłumy, nad któremi unosił się tuman kurzu, sięgając ponad szczyty najwyższych drzew. Rozmawiano, śmiano się, krzyczano, a nadewszystko: ciągniono losy. Młodzi eleganci wygrywali parasolki i kompletne ubiory damskie. Jakiś fryzjer wygrał butelkę wody kolońskiej własnego wyrobu i natychmiast chciał z niej zrobić prezent, lecz chętnego do przyjęcia ofiary nie znalazł. Największe lustro dostało się pewnemu garbuskowi, co widzów przyprawiło o wesołość, a właściciela o zły humor. Najbardziej pożądane fanty, jak: dwie krowy, żniwiarka i amerykański wózek, oczekiwały jeszcze wybrańców fortuny. Przysiącby można, że w kilkunastotysięcznym tłumie nie było osoby, któraby do jednego z nich nie wzdychała, obok wielu takich, któreby wszystkie przyjęły. Sielski, samotny i znudzony, przyszedł do ogrodu około szóstej. Z trudem przebrnął parę głównych alei, zajrzał do cukierni, gdzie przekonał się, że z powodu natłoku niczego nie dostanie, a wreszcie zobaczywszy w jednym z namiotów znajome panie, wziął (według prawideł dobrego tonu) jeden bilet loteryjny i położył na stole pięć rubli. Przy kole, wśród ciżby, spotkał się oko w oko z piękną brunetką, którą widział w czasie przedstawienia „Trubadura." Spotkanie to zelektryzowało go, szczególniej, gdy się przekonał, że został poznanym, i że śniadą twarz panienki oblał rumieniec. Nieznajoma była w towarzystwie jakiegoś starego i wiecznie ziewającego jegomości, damy, która już zapomniała o wieku średnim, i dwóch młodych ludzi, z których każdy był bardzo zadowolony z siebie i bardzo niezadowolony ze swego towarzysza. „Wielbiciele!..." — pomyślał Sielski i uczuł wstręt do obu młodych ludzi. — Pewny jestem, że pani marzy w tej chwili o krowach — rzekł jeden z wiecznie uśmiechniętych elegantów do nieznajomej, która trzymała bilet w ręku. — Wcale nie! — odparła panienka. — A to dziwne!... — zawołał młodzieniec. — Teraz przecież wszyscy tylko o krowach mówią i myślą... — Niech pan powie, że teraz i zawsze myślą o krowach wszystkie — mleczarki i cielęta... — Zosiu! — zgromiła ją dania w wieku poważnym, podczas gdy apatyczny jegomość i drugi młodzieniec zdawali się nie posiadać z radości. Nareszcie Jerzy dosięgnął koła, lecz ponieważ panienka stała tuż za nim, cofnął się i zdejmując kapelusz, rzekł: — Niech pani raczy ciągnąć! — Nie chcę panu psuć losu... Niech pan będzie łaskaw! — odparła śmiało nieznajoma, bardzo mile patrząc na Jerzego i rumieniąc się powtórnie. Jerzy wydobył bilet, a rozwinąwszy go, przekonał się, że jest pusty. — Niech się pan pocieszy przysłowiem: Nieszczęście do gry... i tak dalej! — odezwał się uprzejmy członek od korby. Zkolei losowała nieznajoma, lecz także wydobyła pusty bilet, wybuchając przytem wesołym śmiechem. — I pani radzę pocieszyć się w taki sam sposób! — rzekł powtórnie członek, któremu stanowisko i wiek poważny nadawały poniekąd prawo robić młodym podobnego rodzaju uwagi. Człowiek, któremu pozwolonoby przejrzeć serca osób stojących obok namiotu, dziwneby w tej chwili dostrzegł w nich uczucia. Przekonałby się, że filantrop jest niewymownie dumny i zadowolony z siebie, że ponury Sielski nie rozgniewał się za jego dość swobodny dowcip, że dwaj młodzi ludzie szczerze pragnęli rozszarpać Sielskiego i filantropa — i że ładna brunetka po raz pierwszy w życiu doznała jakiegoś szczególnego niepokoju. Czuła, że jej coś drgnęło w piersiach... Sielski także doświadczył niespodzianego wrażenia. Zdawało mu się, że we wnętrzu jego istoty leży coś nakształt popiołów. Smutne te resztki nazywały się niegdyś miłością dla Leontyny. Obecnie uczuł, że czarne oczy nieznajomej pod owemi popiołami zatliły nową iskrę... Wszystko to jednak trwało zaledwie chwilkę. Nieznajoma razem ze swem towarzystwem znikła w tłumie, a iskra przygasła. Mimo to Sielski rozmarzył się. — Zabawne uczucie! — myślał. — Ta cyganeczka przypomniała mi czasy studenckie, kiedy to człowiek każdą kobietę uważał za anioła. I odzyskawszy dobry humor, drwił z samego siebie. Mimo to począł błądzić w tłumie i poszukiwać nieznajomej, pytając w duchu: czy doświadczyłby znowu tego przelotnego, lecz miłego uczucia, gdyby po raz drugi spojrzał jej w oczy?... W czasie przechadzki zetknął się z najmniej spodziewaną osobą. Był to pan Rudolf, mąż Leontyny. Rudolf zdawał się być zmieszany i niespokojny. Ucałował Sielskiego w oba policzki, a potem bolejącym głosem wykrzyknął: — Cóż, już wiesz o nieszczęściu?... — Jakiem? — spytał zdziwiony Jerzy. — Jakto, więc nic nie wiesz?... — O czem?... Nie rozumiem cię. — Ach!... Chodźmy gdzie nabok, opowiem ci wszystko! — mówił pan Rudolf. — Wiesz co, możebyśmy wyszli z ogrodu? — Nie mogę... Czekam na kogoś. — Rozumiem! Jakaś młoda i niewinna osoba naznaczyła ci schadzkę?... Jeżeli zechcesz, zaproszę was oboje na kolacją. Przy moich kłopotach koniecznie potrzebuję rozrywki, towarzystwa osób wesołych. Inaczej wpadnę w rozpacz i w łeb sobie strzelę! — Powiedzie, co się stało? — nalegał Sielski. — Co się stało!... Opowiem ci, ale wejdźmy do najbezludniejszej alei. Gdyby gdzie w okolicach Pragi leżała pustynia Sahara, wziąłbym dorożkę, zawiózłbym cię i dopiero tam wszystkobym opowiedział. Sielski nie wiedział, czy Rudolf żartuje z niego, czy mówi na serjo. Spojrzał mu badawczo w oczy, lecz przekonał się, że twarz jego nosi ślady zmartwienia, naturalnie o tyle, o ile skłonnym mógł być do zmartwień człowiek, do pana Rudolfa podobny. Gdy weszli pod mur, przylegający do ulicy Niecałej, pan Rudolf rzekł: — Wiesz, że ojciec Loci umarł... — Umarł?... — Tak!... Serce mu pękło ze zgryzoty. — Cóż znowu? — Wczoraj odbył się pogrzeb, na którym z powodu zajęcia, mimo najszczerszej chęci, być nie mogłem. Ale zato we wszystkich dziennikach ogłoszę jego nekrolog. Zacny człowiek! — Umarł! — szepnął z głębokim smutkiem Jerzy. — Locia naturalnie nic o tem nie wie —- ciągnął pan Rudolf. — Gdzież jest? — spytał bezmyślnie Sielski. — Jakto, nie wiesz? Ty chyba z ludźmi nie żyjesz!... Chyba gdzieś na Podlasiu byłeś! — Cóżto jest? — No, to jest, że Locia uciekła z Adamem!... Okropny człowiek!... Gdyby mi delikatność nie nakazywała jej oszczędzać, wyzwałbym go na pojedynek i zabiłbym jak dzięcioła! Wykrzyknik ten nie był wcale przechwałką; pan Rudolf bowiem zarówno odznaczał się szaloną odwagą i celnością w strzelaniu, jak lekkomyślnością i rozpustą w życiu. — Uciekła tydzień temu — mówił dalej mąż — nie powiedziawszy ani słówka... Mnie, który byłem jej najserdeczniejszym przyjacielem... Sielski słuchał go osłupiały. Cała orkiestra najsprzeczniejszych uczuć zagrała w nim w tej chwili. — Nie!... W naszym kraju nie można bez skompromitowania się być liberalnym mężem — ciągnął Rudolf. — Jakiś czas sądziłem, że ta kobieta nie zrobi mi wstydu, licząc na to, że dawna miłość dla ciebie... — Tylko mnie do tego nie mieszaj! — wtrącił stłumionym głosem Jerzy. — Dlaczego cię nie mam mieszać, kiedy wiem, że się naprawdę w tobie kochała, że nawet bywała u ciebie... — Co?... — No, no!... nie wypieraj się — upominał go Rudolf. — Wiem wszystko z najlepszego źródła, bo od niej samej. — Więc ona ci to mówiła? — zapytał gwałtownie Sielski. — I mnie, i wszystkim swoim przyjaciółkom, naturalnie pod największym sekretem. To też dziś kobiety w całej Warszawie twierdzą, że twoja obojętność zgubiła ją. Ja jednak nie mam do ciebie pretensji! Słuchając tego, Jerzy począł się prawie obawiać o swój rozum. — Po twoim wyjeździe — mówił Rudolf — zawiązała stosunki z Adasiem, który, jak widzę, był mniej skrupulatnym, czy kapryśnym niż ty. Kokietowała także tego znakomitego Lachowicza, ale to skończony safanduła!... Nareszcie uwieńczyła dzieło ucieczką, zabijając tym sposobem dwu ludzi: swego ojca i mnie, który nie śmiem teraz w towarzystwie kobiet oczu podnieść. Żebyś wiedział, jakie nikczemne plotki o mnie kursują z tego powodu... Ach!... No, ale bądź zdrów! Muszę iść do pani Ludwiki. Gdyby nie ona, powiesiłbym się z rozpaczy! To powiedziawszy, pan Rudolf ścisnął za rękę Jerzego i szybko pobiegł ku alei głównej. Sielski wrócił do świadomości i pierwszą myśl, jaka mu przemknęła przez głowę, streścił w wyrazach: — Jestem wolny!... Słowa te powtórzył kilka razy z niewymownem uniesieniem. Był wolny od zobowiązania, umowa z Lachowiczem już upadła, mógł malować, mógł obrazy swoje ukazywać całemu światu, a nadewszystko mógł zemścić się nad Lachowiczem! Myśląc o tem, błąkał się znowu wśród natłoku rozbawionej publiczności, nie widząc różnokolorowych latarń, nie czując ścisku, nie uważając, że już noc zapadła. Dopiero potężny huk zbudził go z odrętwienia. Zapalono właśnie fajerwerki. Gdy się rozejrzał dokoła, spostrzegł, że stoi obok głównego wodotrysku, który w tej chwili sztucznemi oświetlono ogniami. Syczały i pękały race, pryskały szmermele, a ogród, mała cząstka nieba nad nim i ogromny tłum ludu, wszystko to kąpało się w purpurowych, zielonych lub olśniewającej białości płomieniach. Jerzemu przyszły na myśl szopkowe legendy o piekle, i pod wpływem gorączkowego rozdrażnienia, zdawało mu się, że on sam jest triumfującym demonem, a Lachowicz zwyciężonym potępieńcem, który wśród potoków ponurego światła, zlatuje w przepaść hańby z piedestału wielkości, przywalony śmiechem ciżby... — Zemszczę się!... jestem wolny!... — powtarzał Sielski.